False Reality
by nkitty29
Summary: Insane, irrational, disturbed; that's what they say he was. "It never happened," but it did, Kira was sure, they were just living in a false reality. He wasn't insane; the world he was living in was real. But was he just living a false reality?


I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny…

Hello people, this is my first Gundam Seed/Destiny one-shot…I was going to post this up like months ago, but never got to it…This is for a friend…The one-shot is AU (very)…There will be more author's notes at the end, just to clear a few things up….Please excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes…

Insane, irrational, disturbed; that's what they say he was. "It never happened," but it did, Kira was sure, they were just living in a false reality. He wasn't insane; the world he was living in was real. But was he just living a false reality? Implied Athrun x Lacus One-sided Kira x Lacus

**False Reality**

* * *

A figure sat in the corner of the dark quiet room. He was curled up in a ball, his head buried in arms. He sat on the cold tile floor, listening to the voices on the other side.

"He has been improving over the time. I think he could go out for a while."

They were talking about him. They were always talking about him. He knew that well, to them he was a little puppet that they could play with. They watched him from the two-way mirror…

Observing him…

No one believed him or his stories. But he was telling truth! He looked up at the ceiling thinking about his past life.

_'Gundams…The Freedom…The wars…Deaths…The Eternal...Her...'_

His lavender eyes wandered across the room. It was not a room, but a prison cell. His brown chestnut messy locks came forth blocking his view, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. Everything was taken away from him. His life as well.

"I want to see Kira."

"That voice…" He said in a low whisper. _'It couldn't be…She was taken away from me by him…'_

He heard more voices protesting against the girl's wishes. It came to a stop as the door slide opened. Kira didn't bother looking. He heard _his_ voice. He also heard another voice that Kira thought he would never hear again. He looked up to who was going to _treat_ him today. Much to his surprise it was _her_. Her female figure was outlined as she stepped in the room the door behind her closed shut.

"Kira" She finally spoke her sweet as ever the same way as he remembered. "How are you?"

'_Lacus...'_ Kira looked at the pink haired girl who was making her way towards him. She was still the same as he remembered her. She wore a simple white dress that went down to her ankles. Her hands were behind her back and a smile on her angelic face. He watched her body, her movements, and her expression, everything about her.

"Kira, why don't we sit on the bed? It will be more comfortable than sitting on the floor, don't you think?" Lacus asked as she held her hand out for the brown haired man. She stood there waiting the man's answer. Kira looked at Lacus' hand. It has been a while since someone showed kindness to him. _'But…'_

"I won't bite. I promise."

Kira stared in her clear blue eyes. They had warmth and happiness unlike his. His once joyous lavender eyes now are lifeless and tired. Kira slowly took her waiting hand. A feeling from the past, passed through his body when he touched her delicate skin. As she got up his body felt weak.

Lacus felt this too. His body wasn't like it use to be. He changed so much over the months trapped in his nightmare. Lacus felt sorry for her friend. She took his other hand helping him walking towards the bed not too far away. He stumbled, feeling like a little child. They both sat on the cushion. No one spoke, no one moved. Their hands still entwine, but neither seemed to mind. Lacus decided to break the silence between them.

"Everyone misses you, they have been asking about you. So many things have happened while you were here. I saw your records and you have been doing very well. The doctors said that you can come out once in awhile. Wouldn't that be fun? We could go out again like the old days. You, me, Cagalli and Ath-"

Lacus stopped in mid sentence. Kira had let go of her hands. He turned away from her. Lacus looked down and calmed herself down. Kira turned back to see the pink princess. Her eyes weren't as they were before. They were filled with sadness. Lacus noticed that his eyes were upon her. She put on her mask that fooled everyone.

"Sorry for that, I was just thinking about something." Lacus smiled sweetly "Now, how are you doing?" She said wanting to change the subject.

"How is Cagalli?" Kira finally spoke which shocked Lacus the most. _'He spoke?' _Kira looked at the pink haired girl, but that was not what surprised him. Lacus wrapped her arms around the brown haired boy. The act took him by surprise.

"Kira!" She cried out. Lacus let go of him. She smiled, a real smile. "Sorry, it's just that…It has been a while since I heard your voice. I, I…" She was overflowed with emotions. "Oh forget about me…You wanted to know about Cagalli…She has been very busy…Of course she is the princess of ORB. Guess what? Cagalli didn't marry Yuuna! Isn't that great?" Lacus looked at Kira who had a smile on his face.

"Yeah that is…" Kira said as he remembered his _older_ sister.

"If it wasn't for the new chairman, Gilbert Dullindal, she would be known as Mrs. Seylan by now." Lacus smiled to herself, but quickly stopped as Kira yelled.

"No!" Kira looked down and shook violently. "No, I stopped the wedding…I was on the Freedom…I took Cagalli away from there." Kira kept going on saying that he stopped the wedding. "I was the one who helped Cagalli." Lacus watched and back away from her friend. She looked at the mirror not knowing what to do.

**In Another Room**

"Lacus." He stepped forward.

"Athrun, please control yourself! Lacus can handle this herself. We can't just go in there!" Cagalli said as she held the blue-haired man back. Athrun calmed down knowing that Lacus can take care of her, however he still felt uneasy. He walked back to his original place, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yes your right…but…you know what happened last time." Athrun watched through the mirror. His wife was hugging his best friend as Kira was crying in her arms. The man had calmed down. The green eyed man started to think. "Why? Why did he have to be here?" He thought back to the man he considered a brother.

Cagalli watched as Lacus comforted Kira in her arms. "I ask myself the same question everyday. However, there was nothing we could have done. It's was his fault…no it was that bitch's fault! She did this to him!" Cagalli held back the tears that threaten to spill, but it was no use.

**Back With Lacus and Kira **

"There, there…Let's talk about something else? Like what we are going to do during your time out? Maybe go to the mall and get some new clothes? Aren't you tried of always wearing gray?" Lacus asked as she smiled. She played with Kira's brown hair. She laughed remembering Athrun and a comment he made about the gray clothing. She couldn't believe that she was remembering such a thing now.

"What's so funny?" Kira asked as he got in a sitting position. He felt mad that she was laughing at him like the others, but yet happy that he heard her innocent giggles. Lacus stopped and looked at him.

_'I can't say anything about Athrun…'_

"Shinn, I just remembered Shinn. You reminded me of Shinn." Lacus lied hoping he wasn't on to her.

"Shinn?"

"You remember him, don't you? He was boy that hung out with Rey Za Burrel and the Hawke sisters." Kira nodded in respond remembering the young black haired boy. "He's been doing well for himself. There isn't much to say about the boy. He has a girlfriend, a sweet blond girl." Lacus continued she looked at the ceiling recalling the happy couple, Shinn and Stellar.

'_A blond girl?'_ Kira looked at Lacus with a confusing face. "He is dating Cagalli?"

Lacus looked at Kira and she shook her head. "Cagalli is too busy to date plus Shinn finds her _old_. Shinn is dating Ste-" Once again she stopped, not wanting Kira to go in his little world again.

"What were you going to say?" Kira asked. "Please tell me. Don't hide things like the rest of them do."

Lacus couldn't bear to lie to her best friend. _'He has to stop living in that world of his. He has to get better.'_

"Shinn is dating Stellar Loussier." Lacus said quietly.

"But how? She's dead. I killed her." Kira said images of his battle in Berlin entered his mind.

"Kira, you didn't kill her. She never died." Lacus responded, "You didn't kill her. Why would you?"

Kira stared at Lacus in disbelief, by now angry tears ran down his face. "Why! Why doesn't anyone believe? I killed her! She was the pilot of the Destroyer and Shinn was the pilot of the Destiny! I stopped the wedding! I protect the Eternal! I protected you! I-"

"Kira! Please stop!" Lacus yelled she grabbed Kira's hand and held it. "Please stop. I beg you, Kira." She pleaded.

Both Cagalli and Athrun in the other room watched in alarm, worrying for the safety of the woman.

"Lacus…why?" Kira asked her "Why wouldn't you believe? You left me and went with Athrun. I thought you loved me? Why?"

"Kira, sorry but I don't know what you are talking about? I never left you I was always here for you as a friend. I was always with Athrun. Why would-" Lacus didn't finish she was slapped by Kira. Lacus stared at Kira with afraid in her eyes. She touched her redden cheek.

It happened so quickly. He just let his anger take over that moment.

Kira quickly regretted his actions. "Lacus I'm sorry-" He truly was. He reached out to touch her, but arms from behind caught Kira in a tight grip. "Let go of me! Lacus!" When he looked back at the girl he saw someone that angered him.

"Athrun!"

Athrun held Lacus in his arms. Lacus still in shock at Kira's last action. Cagalli stood at the door watching in utter horror at her brother. Kira still struggled to get free, but he was held by the two male nurses.

"Let go! Athrun! You bastard! You let go of her! She's mine!" Kira broke free charging towards Athrun with rage. Athrun pushed Lacus away. Athrun dodged Kira's punch, but more came.

"You took her away! I love her!" Kira yelled, he kept punching then he successfully hit Athrun in the face. Athrun was thrown back, blood spilled for his mouth. Kira leaned against the wall, looking at his former friend, he watched as Lacus ran to Athrun with tears running down her face.

"Why?" Kira asked himself. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the purple-eyed man. "Why did you leave Lacus? Why won't anyone believe? Why do you say I'm crazy? When I'm not!"

"Kira, the things that you say never happened. It's all in your mind. Why won't you understand it?" Athrun finally spoke to Kira. He looked Kira, his emerald green eyes searched for answers in his friend's eyes.

"Why! You are the ones living in false reality! Stellar died! I killed her! I was piloting the Strike Freedom protecting Lacus! But yet I couldn't save the civilians on the ship! I couldn't save Flay!" He yelled through his tears. "I fought Rau Le Creuset! Rey za Burrel! There was Archangel and –" Kira didn't finish.

"Enough!" Cagalli held out a tranquilizer gun. She pulled the trigger and fired. Kira fell to the floor in an instant.

Lacus buried her face in Athrun chest. Athrun held his wife tighter. "Don't worry he will be fine."

**In An Office**

"Are you two okay?" asked Cagalli as she walked in the office. She closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry for what my brother did to you guys. I never thought he would do should a thing."

Athrun wiped the remaining blood off his skin. "No, don't worry."

"What is going to happen to him?" Lacus asked in a concern tone. She held the ice pack close to her face, her cheek still red from the slap. "What are they going to do to him?"

"Nothing, he will lock in another room. This is the second time he has attacked someone. We can't the risk of a third." The voice belonged to Dr. La Flaga. The blond doctor entered the room. "The boy is thinking about that war again." He went over to his desks picking up some papers. He looked at the younger people in the room. "Are you Zalas okay?"

"Yes, no need to worry about us." Lacus answered as she smiled sweetly at the doctor. She turned to her husband, but Athrun wasn't a fool like the rest he knew is wife well. She wasn't really happy. It was only a mask.

"I thought the boy was doing better, but I guess I was wrong. You know… I would like to know where he got this war thing from. It's strange…most of my patients that were on drugs didn't react like this. Kira…he made his own world…Flay Allster gave that boy something strong…Sorry to say, but he won't be seeing any sunlight for awhile."

"But will my brother be cured?" Cagalli asked as she got up from her sit. "There is a way to save him from this, right?"

The doctor scratched the back of his head. "Yamato has created his own world. He believes that it's all true. We can try to give him more medicine to block out those thoughts of his. But some thoughts we can't for example the ones about you, Athrun." Athrun looked away remembering the words that were shouted at him before. "He thinks you betrayed him by taking Ms. Clyne away. I probably asked this before, but Lacus what relationship did you have with the boy?"

"I was just his friend. We took care of some children together. I met him four years ago. He once told me that he loved him, but I never returned those feelings. He knew that I was with Athrun. Kira started to go out with Ms. Allster. I didn't see much of him then." Lacus answered quietly.

"Doctor, how is Ms. Flay Allster doing?" asked Cagalli. Lacus and Athrun looked surprised at the ORB princess, Cagalli was asking about the woman that she despise the most?

"Ms. Allster, sadly she passed away two weeks ago." Mu La Flaga answered, he looked up from his papers. "She was found dead in her room. The cause of death is unknown. We came to terms that she died of overdose. I would talk more about this matter, but I have to go. Dr. Ramius will get pissed off if I miss another meeting." The older man took some folders with him. "Wait…Ms. Athha, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course doctor." Both of the blonds left the room leaving the couple alone. Lacus watched as the door closed. She sighed and tried to calm down.

'_It was my fault, if I haven't said those things he wouldn't be in this. If I could have kept my mouth shut! This was suppose to be a peaceful visit. But Athrun got hurt and Kira… Maybe if I was a better friend back then…Or if I helped him…I'm so sorry Kira…I was-'_ But Lacus' train of thoughts was cut off as she felt two arms around her waist.

"Lacus…It's not your fault." Athrun whispered in her ear, knowing what she was thinking about. "You are not to blame. None of us are. Don't worry, Kira will get better. He's strong." Tears dropped from Lacus' face.

"Athrun..." Lacus turned around to face her husband. She wrapped her arms around him crying on his chest. Athrun rested his head on her hair. "I couldn't stop him." She cried through her tears.

"He will be fine, he will be cured." He gently kissed her forehead and cried for their lost friend.

-

* * *

Clearing up a few things:  
Kira, he's in a mental hospital. Flay gave him drugs to relief him from his heartbreak with Lacus. He made up his own little world about the wars. In this story, the wars never happened. Kira was/still is in love with Lacus, but she doesn't love him only as a friend. Kira thinks that Athrun took Lacus away from him however, that never happened. Cagalli, she is the representative of ORB. She was suppose to marry Yuuna who was part of PLANTs as treaty between the nation. However, with the new chairman Gilbert Dullindal, the wedding was called off. The contract was altered. Cagalli never loved or had feelings for Athrun and vice versa. Stellar never died or any of the people who died in the wars. There is no such thing as Coordinators.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
